Melody
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Not a creative title... But it's about Tina's story in Magical Melody. R&R. By the way, there's language in here.


**__**

**_OC: Hope you all enjoy! Go Tina!  
_****_Tina: OC doesn't own Harvest Moon or anything!  
_**Jamie: Espeically me, damnit!  
OC: Yeah, that's the downer...

* * *

The first thing I didn't expect when I entered Flower Bud Village was to be glomped.

It shocked my so greatly that we both fell down to the ground, me and this mysterious black-haired woman. She laughed when we did. Obviously, _she _didn't hit the road.

"Oh, Nana, I'm so glad you came!" said the woman, cheerfully. My eyes widened. Only one person dared to call me that.

"Casey?" I exclaimed, pushing this light blue-eyed, black-haired woman out at arms length. She gave me a goofy grin, her blue headband covering one of her eyes. I gave out a happy cry, pulling her back in for a hug. It's been a long time since I seen my best friend. We were in high school when we last saw each other!

Casey laughed, wrapping her arms around me. "It's been awhile."

"A _long _while!" I said breathlessly. I sniffed, then pulled her back at arms length. "Why do you smell like wood?"

"That's because she works at a carpentry." said a voice. We both looked up, seeing a brown-eyed, brunette around her fifties. She smiled when I looked at her. "My, my, Casey wasn't lying when she said you were beautiful."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Don't you agree, J-?" she gave a frustrated groan. "Now, where in tarnations did that boy go?" she asked, a southern accent in her tone. She turned to me and Casey. "Hun, did you see your brother anywhere?"

Casey shook her head. "No, Aunt Stacey."

"Well, I'll go look for that boy. Bring Tina over to the house while I find him." Stacey started muttering to herself as she walked away. Casey let out a small laugh as she helped me up. I raised my brow as she picked up three of my bags. She looked at my expression and her smile turned upside down. "What?" she asked me, obviously confused.

"I should be asking you that."

She blinked in confusion. I groaned. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me!" she whined as we already reached the halfway point, at least I think it was, of the road. I rolled my eyes, smirking playfully.

"You never told me you had a brother." I told her. I wonder why. I guess she didn't want me falling for him. Or he's a total ass.

Whichever the case was, Casey just shrugged her shoulders. "It never came up."

"Casey," I said sternly. She looked over at me, only to find me giving her a hard glare. "I asked you on the first day when we became friends what your family was like."

She just shrugged again. "Yeah, it never came up."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground again, Casey went down with me. I groaned while Casey started swearing like it would stop disease from ever coming to the world. "Hiya!" a male voice exclaimed in a very bubbly manor. I opened one eye to see a brown-eyed, brown-haired dude who looked strangely like a hippie. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his face near my chest. I felt my face go completely red.

"Damnit, Joe!" Casey cursed. I seen her head look up. "You couldn't stop you friggin' brother from attacking us?"

I looked up from 'Joe' (we'll call him that instead of 'the-pervert-who-tackled-me-and-Casey-and-also-has-his-head-by-my-boobs') and saw who Casey was looking at. He looked bitter, and tough. He was brown-eyed and brown-haired. Wow, third person with brown hair and eyes...

He shrugged. "Y'know how Joe is, I couldn't stop him if I wanted too." he said. He looked at me. "But I'm sorry he tackled your friend. You, not sorry about a thing."

I saw a vien pop out of Casey's head. "You ass! You should be more polite to women, instead of treating them like crap!"

"Pervert!" I screeched as I felt Joe move his head up abit, enough to graze my boobs. Without thinking, I slapped his face. I felt Joe's brother look at me, like I fell from outer space. I heard Casey stiffle a laugh. As for Joe, he was too shocked to even do anything.

Casey then pushed Joe off of us. She glared at his brother. "You. Bags. Now." she ordered, pointing at my bags. I forced a smile on my face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey, it's all right." I said. "We can do it ourselves."

She ignored me, of course, and the two had a glaring contest. I rolled my eyes when Joe's brother sighed and walked over to the bags. "Joe, you idiot, help me." he growled. Joe pouted. "And I don't give a crap if you're my older brother. Do what I say!"

I raised my brow, looking at Casey. She looked at me. "Joe's the oldest." she smiply said. I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Not the same reaction I had."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have his head in your boobs."

"Touche."

As we started walking again, the two brothers followed us. I know they were giving Casey weird looks whenever she giggled or gossiped with me. They never seen the real Casey, have they? Truth was, Casey was a totally bubbily person like myself. It's just when someone ticks her off, she punches their lights out. She was worse in highschool. We were goth. And Casey was one of the most scariest (and toughest) goth girls you could ever cross paths with. It's amazing how much she changed, like me as well. She wore alot of blue. But then again, it was her Dad's favorite color. And it did look good on her.

"So, who are those two guys?" I asked once said guys dropped my bags off into Casey's aunt's house. I loved her farm. It was beside the river. There was a fully expansed barn, a medium sized chicken coop near the house. A big field of crops and grass (for the animals) was there greet you with when you entered the property. Animals were in the pasture but I knew that they would head in soon. It was Fall and I learned from my dad when Fall is here that you should get them (the animals) in their home a half an hour before the sun sets. I don't know why. It's just a random fact he told me. It was what he does with his animals, and they love him.

Casey plopped down onto the couch as she sighed in a bored mannor, "My stupid co-workers. You know Joe, the other one is his younger brother, Kurt."

"Oh," I muttered. Then I gave her a sly smile. "You and Kurt have a thing going on or something?"

If she was drinking something, I know for a fact it would be all over the floor right now. Her face was beat red. In anger or embarressment, I do not know.

"_Whaaaaaat_?" she screeched. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Goddess, Casey has the best expressions in the world! "You- you, _ugh_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I laughed. I was holding my gut. Ah, the pain! Oh, the pain! But it's sooo worth it!

She glared at me. "I can't wait until I get my own place!"

...

I opened my eyes. It was my first morning at 'Starry Night Farm', and I was excited. At dinner last night, Casey's older brother still didn't come but Stacey told my she was going to let me work on her farm, only after I met everyone in town. "And you'll meet my cowboy nephew, darnit!" she promised me. I have a bad feeling about that. If he was anything like the tough Casey everyone sees, we might get along. But I have a horrible feeling about meeting him. And I feel like Stacey is all ready trying to plan me with a man here.

"Yo, Tina!" Casey called through the door. "Breakfast will be in twenty minutes. Get ready!"

I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I stood up, going over to my bag. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a white shirt and my underwear. I also grabbed my hair brush. When I left my room, I heard yelling. At six? In the morning? Not suspecious at all.

"And where in tarnations were you yesterday, boy?" I heard Stacy yell, using her southern accent again. Casey told me that her aunt gets that accent whenever she gets upset or extremely angry. It was her inner cowgirl coming out as Casey put it. Casey has one too. I know that for a fact. "I was lookin' everywhere for your ass! Didn't you want to meet the young lady?"

"Hmph!" I'm guessing she was yelling at Casey's brother. What an attitude. "Y'know for a damn fact that I was at the Goddess pond! And I don't give a hoot for any stupid friend of Casey's!"

I could tell he was using a southern accent as well. I think it's common for them to use accents like that. Suddenly I heard a crash. "You don't call her stupid!" Casey yelled at him.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Don't touch the bacon!"

I heard some giggles. I turned my heard, only see these freaking looking mini midgets! I let out a shriek and fell backwards...down the stairs. I swore loudly as I finally hit the bottom, my shorts covering my face. I heard a slam of a door and footsteps walking over to me. "Sweet pea, are you all right?" Stacy asked me as I pulled the shorts of my face. I took notice of the bruise that was all ready forming on my wrist.

"I'm...fine..." I muttered. My cheeks were slightly burning. Stupid mini midgets!

...

"Over there we have the clinic, and over there is the mayor's house, and over there is the-"

"The library, I know."

"Did I all ready mention it?"

I looked at Casey. She'd all ready mention every single building and free space in the area three times all ready. She even mention the weeds and flowers four or five times! She's my best friend and all, but this is getting ridiculous.

"Why are you taking so long?"

She laughed. "Today is my first day I get to do nothing but hang with a friend and get paid."

"So you have to go back when you finish showing me around?" I asked, raising a brow. She nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Casey, you are one clever girl."

"Tina is that you?" someone asked me. Me and Casey turned around. My face brightened up. "Oh, it is!"

I ran over to a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl with a brown-haired man. I wrapped my arms around the girl. "Ellen, I missed you!" I cried. She laughed and hugged me back. When we finished our hug, I hugged the man. "Hi, Dad!"

"What the Goddess is going on...?" Casey asked me, raising a brow. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "You never told me your sister and dad was Hank and Ellen."

I shrugged. "It never came up."

She gave me a playfull glare. "Smart ass..." She turned and smiled at them. "Sorry to break the family reunion apart but she's my ticket to not working today."

"Joe?" my family asked in union. Casey sighed, but nodded. They sighed as well. Then they pointed at me. She sighed and nodded again. They sighed again as well. I sighed too, just to join in.

"Well," Ellen pirked up. "I'll see you later and you're staying...?"

"I'm staying at Stacy's place."

"That's good. Hope you have fun."

"I will."

"Bye!"

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Ellen."

Dad and Ellen left and Casey turned to me. She smiled and then started her tour again. I laughed. I'm starting to like Flower Bud Village.

...

Casey and I walked down the path towards the mountain. We were laughing and talking again, not really caring about the tour anymore. For the time I was here, I've only been tackled to the ground eight times. Not counting Joe's or Casey's from yesterday. I still remember Bob's tackle. It was one of the accidental ones. Goddess, my wrist hurts more than this morning. But no pain, no game, right? ...right..?

I turned to look at the farm. "You didn't tell me there was another farm." I told Casey. I smiled, starting to walk over to the house. I turned over to face Casey. "Aren't you coming?"

She was distracted by something else. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, no, Butch-!"

I turned around, only to get tackled to the ground again. This time by a dog. Geez, it's starting to feel like football.

"What the Hell are the two of you doing on _my_ property?"

* * *

**_OC: If I offend anyone with the mini midget thing. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be funny. Please forgive me. No harm done, right? ...right..?_**

**_-+xX~*Review_Please!*~Xx+-_**


End file.
